Sexy Danse
by mlleBlack
Summary: Ne te frotte jamais a un Malefoy, lui avait dit son père...mais en aimer un, ça compte ?
1. La promesse

Tel un félin, Harry Potter s'étira, assis sur son grand lit. Il réprima un bâillement.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil a sa montre, qui affichait 7 heures 45, il enfila ses chaussons et descendit.  
Lorsqu'il pénétré dans le salon, bordé de soleil, James Potter leva les yeux de son journal, marmonna un vague " bonjour fiston " et replongea dans son article.

-Harry ! Interpella une voie féminine qui venait de la cuisine, combien de tranche de bacon ?!

-Le maximum s'il te plait maman !

Lily Potter entra a son tour dans la pièce pour poser devant son mari et son fils un copieux petit déjeuner. James soupira et posa avec brutalité le journal sur la table.  
Devant le regard brillant d'incompréhension d'Harry, Lily prit place près de lui et saisit le journal.

-Il semblerait que cette année, ton lycée ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Pou…pourquoi ?! Paniqua Harry en recrachant la moitié de son jus d'orange.

-A la fin de l'année, il y aura un concours inter lycée.

-Et Dumbledore veut gagner.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Mais ce n'est pas un raison de s'énerver ! dit Harry en regardant son père planter rageusement sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon d'assez belle taille.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Regarde le journal.

En effet, lorsqu'Harry posa ses yeux sur le journal local, il comprit aussitôt la cause de la rage de son père. Le brun lu attentivement l'article situé a la une.

Deux familles de milliardaires s'installent dans la région !!!

Les célèbres famille Malefoy et Lestrange, étroitement reliées au Black - tiens, c'est pas la famille à Sirius, ça ? - s'installent près de Godric's Hollow !  
La grande question du moment : pourquoi deux familles aussi riches qu'elles s'installent a la campagne - Godric's Hollow ? Une simple campagne ? pff !!! - ? Bonne Question ! Une question dont les membres de la famille ou proches n'ont pas voulus y répondre.

Plusieurs hypothèses, cependant non confirmées, voudraient que les Malefoy aient emménagés pour la célèbre école artistique Poudlard !

Tandis que l'article continuait sur plusieurs pages, Harry, qui n'était pas réputé pour sa "légendaire" patiente, regardait avec attention une belle photo noire et blanche sur laquelle posait une famille assez spectaculaire.

Malgré le fait que la photo n'avait pas de couleur, On pouvait clairement distinguer le fait que les Malefoy étaient tout les trois blonds. Le père, la mère et le fils arboraient un sourire Hollywoodien.  
L'homme et la femme se tenant près d'eux ne pouvaient être que les Lestrange.

Harry ne put réprimer un fou rire. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de penser que la femme, Bellatrix selon l'article, ressemblait étrangement a Pink mais avec les cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder ses parents, il sentit son sourire se faner. Son père arborait un air grave alors que sa mère se contenter de regarder avec concentration son assiette, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes cette tête ? Ce ne sont que des milliardaires !

-Fiston, promet moi, promet moi une chose, dit brutalement James en regardent son fils avec des yeux glacés.

-Qu'y a t-il papa ?

-Promet moi.

-Mais…

-Promet moi.

-D'accord, finit par dire Harry sans remarquer le regard dégoûté de sa mère.

-Ne te frotte jamais à un Malefoy.

-Harry ! Tu vas être en retard, les interrompit Lily.

Harry embrassa rapidement ses parents, s'habilla, fit son sac, s'empara de son vélo et sortit avec précipitation de chez lui.

-Il t'a fait promettre de ne jamais te frotter à un Malefoy ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

-Moi aussi j'ai vu l'article ce matin, remarqua Ron, mais mes parents ne m'ont rien dit.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient sur le chemin de Poudlard et pédalaient avec panique sur leurs vélos en regardant anxieusement leurs montres.

-On va être en retard ! Pleurnicha Hermione.

-Je sais ! répliqua nerveusement Ron, j'ai remarqué.

-Dès la rentrée !

L'idée d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour ne les réjouissaient pas.  
Mais avant de continuer l'histoire, laisser moi vous parler de Poudlard.

Poudlard était le lycée spécialisé le plus influent de toute l'Angleterre.  
Là-bas, on ne faisait pas des cours normaux. On faisait l'activité que l'on avait choisie.  
On avait le choix entre la Danse, le Chant, le Théâtre et la Musique.  
N'importe qui sortant diplômer de Poudlard ne resterait pas sans emploi très longtemps.

-On est arrivé ! Hurla Hermione, empreinte de joie.

- Attendez-moi ! Hurla Ron, loin derrière eux avec son vieux vélo a moitié cassé.

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment avec presque une roue carré son meilleur ami réussissait a rouler. Ils posèrent leurs vélos dans un buisson, a l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la grille du lycée, ils remarquèrent Dumbledore ainsi que trois blonds se tenaient près d'eux. Ils semblaient discuter. Le trio essaya de se faire le plus discret possible pour essayer de passer près d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger !

-Et merde, marmonna Ron.

Le trio s'approcha de Dumbledore.

-Bonjour monsieur, dirent-ils chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, dit Dumbledore, amusé. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les Malefoy.

Les membres de la famille Malefoy s'inclinèrent, uns à uns. Harry n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux.

-Harry, tu vas t'occuper de Drago Malefoy pendant une semaine.

" Ne te frotte jamais à un Malefoy " lui avait fait promettre son père le matin même.


	2. La danse

-Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama froidement le professeur McGonnagall, d'une voix qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Minerva McGonnagall, grand et brillant professeur de danse classique de son état, toisait avec énervement les quatre nouveaux arrivants.

-Le cours a commencé depuis 15 minutes ! reprit-elle, agacée.

En effet, lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy (qui-soit dit en passant- n'avait pas échangé le moindre mot avec le trio, ou plutôt ne leur avaient même pas prêtés attention) avaient passés le préambule de la salle de danse, leurs professeur « préférée » leur avaient presque sautés dessus.

-Professeur, nous sommes désolés, mais…

-Taisez-vous, Mr Weasley! Aboya McGonnagall. Je connais très bien la cause de vôtre retard ! Le professeur m'a prévenue. Bienvenue, monsieur Malefoy, rajouta-t-elle au concerné.

Drago s'inclina.

-Bien ! Que la cour commence ! déclara le professeur, Neville ! Attention à la barre !

BOUM !!!

- Aie…

-Harry ? Tu es sur que ça va ? S'enquit Lily.

-Oui, maman…ça va…murmura Harry avant de replonger son regard dans sa tisane citronnée bien chaude.

-Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis ton arrivée ici !

Harry et Lily, accoudés au comptoir du salon, semblés tout les deux plongés en un état léthargique qui n'était pas habituel, chez les Potter. Soudain, Harry décida de briser le silence.

-Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

-C'est à propos des Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, douteuse.

-Oui.

-Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer du boulot…

-Ecoute…

-Et ce soir, continua Lily comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais interrompue, il y'aura Remus et Sirius !

Harry soupira.

Il entendait encore les bavardages de ses parents et de ses parrains. Non pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas ! Non ! Loin de là ! C'est juste que cette étrange famille d'aristocrate l'avait chamboulé, c'est tout.

Il revoyait encore Drago, à la fin de leurs cour de danse pré trimestrielle, se faire appeler par McGonnagall.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je me dois d'évaluer vôtre niveau ! Pourriez-vous me montrer vos talents de danseurs ?

-Si vous le désirez, avait-il répondu calmement.

Tout le monde dans la salle s'était figé. Personne ne résistait a la tentation de voir un nouveau danser devant tout le monde. Surtout que, sous la pression, le danseur finissait toujours par faire une erreur.

Ce fut donc sous le sourire narquois de certain ou sous le regard admiratif d'autres que le blond s'était dirigé, avec un zen incroyable, vers le fond de l'estrade.

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans sa cage thoracique.

Les premières notes éclatèrent, comme des bulles de savons.

Les premières notes, à la fois douces et violentes retentirent dans la salle, désormais silencieuse.

Drago s'élança. Il s'envola. Il dansa. Il dansa comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il dansa…Il dansa…

Les dernières notes moururent, noyées sous l'applaudissement des élèves.

Drago était haletant. Il transpirait. Il était fier.

Harry regarda le cadran de son réveil.

Il était tard. Il s'endormit, le rêve hanté par un beau prince blond.


End file.
